Lay All Your Love On Me
by Kabuto-pants
Summary: Songfic. Dedicated to Artifical Sanctuary, my best friend. The only NaruIno/SaiIno that I will ever write. Ino cheats on Naruto with Sai, Naruto doesn't take it well.


**AN:** So, I know the song is a bit….odd for the story that I put along with it, but I thought the ending was good. Anyways, there are a few places where the story back tracks, and then goes back to the present tense and all that. I hope you all like it…for this is hopefully the only straight pairing that I will ever do. Dedicated to Sanctuary-chan, my best friend.

CB: Um….Katie, you do it.

Katie: No, Hinata can do it.

KP: I'll do it this time…

Hina-chan: No…no, I-I'll do it. It-it's just so….w-weird…Dis-disclaimor, Kabuto-pa-pants does not own the s-song, Lay All Your Lo-love on me by ABBA, nor Na-Naruto.

CB: You are so brave. Contains character death and a cheating whore.

Fuckingscaredycats.

_I wasn't jealous before we met, Now every man I see is a potential threat, And I'm possessive, it isn't nice, You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_

Taking a cigarette out of it's box, Naruto lite up in front of the bar. It was a smoke free establishment, much like all the others in town due to the new senseless law. The blond haired, blue eyed man stuffed the box of cigarettes back into his leather coat pocket, and crushed it in the process.

His girlfriend was gripping at him about his habit, and in all honesty, he was trying to quit- unsuccessfully. Ino was the love of his life, so why wouldn't he abide by her wishes? The biker picked up his helmet and turned the engine on his Ducati Streetfighter with a roaring 1099cc V-Twin engine. Naruto threw down his cigarette butt before pushing off and down the highway towards his shared apartment.

_But now it isn't true, Now everything is new, And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you..._

Naruto thought about Ino as he drove down John R. to Woodward Heights, taking a right turn onto the semi-deserted road. Just a bit further down and he would be home with his blond bombshell. The she-devil had the knack of "reading minds," and always knew where the blond man was. He didn't mind at all, knowing she meant well despite knowing his need to be independent.

What he knew of love was different from what he was shown as a child. Naruto wouldn't trade it for the world though. Ino was every new experience, she was his everything.

_Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me_

Ino paced back and forth in the apartment, her father starring her down with his own "all-knowing" eyes of his.

"Don't waste your life with that roughen, Ino darling. He is no good for you. Just look at this apartment! It's disgusting, and no place for my daughter to be staying. You think I don't know what you do when he isn't here? You are my daughter," Inoichi groaned out, his jaw clicking from a recent injury after running, literally, into Naruto.

"What is that, dad? What is it that I do when Naruto is away, when you are gone, when I have time too myself," Ino all but screamed at her father.

"You lay all of your love on someone else. You lay it on so thick that it's a surprise that he doesn't know yet. I'm not for him, but I'm not for your behavior either."

_It was like shooting a sitting duck, A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck, I still don't know what you've done with me_

Naruto parked the Ducati in front of his ground level apartment and saw two shadows in the apartment window, covered by a curtain. He growled low in his throat, knowing that Inoichi was that to harass Ino about leaving him again. She never listened to him, and for that, Naruto was thankful. He loved her, and he was going to marry her in a week.

Entering the apartment, all Naruto saw was his naked fiancée atop a very naked Sai, his best friend.

First came the shock.

"Ino…how…could you," Naruto cried out, collapsing to his knees.

_A grown-up woman should never fall so easily, I feel a kind of fear, When I don't have you near, Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear..._

Second came the rage.

Naruto stood up and pulled Ino off of Sai by her long pony-tailed hair, screeching, "You fucking bitch! I housed you when you didn't want to go home, I clothed you when your father cut you off!"

All that was heard was Ino screaming at Naruto to let go of her hair, and Sai's grunts as he tried to help his lover get away. The blond man had the strength of ten men as he tossed his cheating fiancée and ex-best friend out into the parking lot without their clothing. Naruto slammed the door behind him.

And third came the horror.

The biker cried, thinking of all the times he and Ino had together; the happy dates and what not. Now they had all disappeared.

_Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me, Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me_

"One day that gift of your's will backfire on you, and I won't save you. For what it's worth, don't do it tonight," Inoichi murmured, getting up from his seat on the sofa. He looked his daughter up and down, and shook his head in disapproval. He knew she would tonight, just to piss him off. Ino's father left without another word, letting his daughter pace as she waited for Sai to come.

_I've had a few little love affairs, They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce, I used to think that was sensible, It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

Sai came in without knocking, knowing Ino would be there waiting for him with open arms. And there she was in all her naked glory, bending over to pick up a paper that had fluttered to the ground. She was a fine specimen for his art, and for his loving. He only regretted that he was with his best friend's girl, but he loved her. Ino only stayed with Naruto for the convenience of it all. He was there, she was there, and that was all it took for Ino to take Naruto. He gave her a home and food, and love when Sai couldn't get it too her.

Sai wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and kissed up her back to the knap of her neck. The woman moaned and arched into Sai like a cat. This was one of the man's favorite things about Ino. She was graceful and cat-like in all of her abilities. Even to keep secrets.

_'Cause everything is new, And everything is you, And all I've learned has overturned, What can I do..._

Naruto was at a loss as to why Ino even did such a thing to him. He thought she loved him. She was his everything. Naruto quit his job and searched for a new one just for her, he even thought of proposing to the woman in just a few days. It wasn't worth living if it wasn't with her, and she had proved she could live without him.

_Don't go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me, Don't go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me._

Sai had finished tending to Ino and had gathered her up in his arms. He couldn't understand Naruto at all. He knew he had hurt his friend, he knew Ino had hurt Naruto as well, but he didn't understand the reaction. The black haired man ignored the booming shot the echoed in the apartment complex as he carried an unconscious woman back to his own place.

Naruto was found dead by neighbors within minutes of the echoing gun shot. He had shot himself in the chest, right where his heart was once harbored.


End file.
